mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugbear
Bugbears are beings that are members of the goblin family. However, bugbears have a few differences. Appearance Bugbears are similar to their goblin and hobgoblin cousins in appearance, however, they also have characteristics of both bugs, and bears, hence the name. They are around 4 feet in height, have a goblin-like stature, with the thickness and musculature of a hobgoblin, and they have goblinoid ears, but they are more rounded, similar to bear ears, bear fur, paw like hands and feet, and a bear-like half-muzzle for a nose/mouth. They also have bug antennae on their forehead, four arms, compound eyes, and wings on their backs. Behavior Bugbears are similar to their goblin cousins in behavior, but they live in more hive-like constructs than their goblin cousins. As such, they tend to have a bit more of a hive mind than their cousins. Powers * Flight: Due to the wings on their backs, bugbears are able to fly. * Enhanced agility: Bugbears are able to go from one movement to another, allowing them to dodge attacks, swing from things, do backflips, and other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. * Enhanced balance: Bugbears innately possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. * Enhanced bite: Bugbears, due to their muzzles and fangs, possess extremely powerful bites. * Enhanced dexterity: Bugbears are able to precisely control their limbs, muscles, and digits with ease, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. * Enhanced durability: Bugbears are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. * Enhanced endurance: Bugbears are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. * Enhanced intelligence: Bugbears possess intelligence significantly beyond mortal genius level. * Enhanced jump: Bugbears are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. * Enhanced smell: Bugbears are able to sense specific persons, beasts, objects, substances, places, etc., locate their origins, and even track, with nothing but their senses of smell. * Enhanced speed: Bugbears are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. * Enhanced strength: Bugbears are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. * Enhanced vision: Bugbears are able to see with great clarity, detail, distance, and even in the ultraviolet spectrum. * Claws: Bugbears have claws on their hands and feet that are extremely sharp, and are able to be effectively used as weapons. * Wallcrawling: Due to their bug-like physique, bugbears are able to crawl up and down walls. * Crushing: Bugbears are able to crush and/or deform objects and/or beings/beasts, regardless of their constitution. * Thermal resistance: Bugbears are able to withstand extreme temperatures. * Silk spinning: Bugbears are able to spin silken threads from their bodies. * Cocoon mucus: Bugbears can spit up a substance that, if it surrounds someone/something, hardens into a cocoon. * Danger sense: Bugbears are able to sense incoming threats. * Big/bear communication: Bugbears are able to communicate with bugs and bears. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Goblinoid Category:Chimera